Radio frequency (RF) receiver modules are often used in vehicles. These modules are placed in vehicles and receive various types of RF signals from various sources such as passive entry passive start (PEPS) systems, remote keyless entry (RKE) systems, and tire pressure sensors. The RF receiver module is typically connected to a vehicular controller in the vehicle and this control module controls/supplies information to other devices in the vehicle (e.g., displays, other processing modules, and so forth).
A single physical wire is typically used to couple previous RF receiver modules to the vehicular controller. The single wire is used for sake of simplicity and cost. Use of the single wire is not a concern when only one type of data is received. However, receivers in today's vehicles must receive multiple types of data (e.g., both amplitude shift keying (ASK) modulated data and frequency shift keying (FSK) modulated data). Multiple protocols (e.g., PEPS, RKE, and Tire Pressure Monitoring System (TPMS) protocols) are also used and information can be transmitted according to these protocols using the various modulation approaches (e.g., PEPS frames can be transmitted using FSK modulation).
One previous approach that attempted to deal with multiple signal types was to use a separate receiver for each type of possible signal type. Unfortunately, this attempted solution had several disadvantages. More specifically, it was costly to implement since it required separate chips/hardware and produced an output of two or more physical wires, not the one wire required by most vehicular control modules. Consequently, these previous approaches failed to adequately deal with multiple modulation types/protocol types and user dissatisfaction with these previous approaches has resulted.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.